


A Rose For a Gentleman

by SaraJaye



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Birthday Presents, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Romance, Roses, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:03:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giving flowers isn't just for men, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Rose For a Gentleman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Measured](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/gifts).



It wasn't that she was a woman about to give a man a flower. It was rare, yes, but not unheard of. No, it was that she was _her_ and Virion was _Virion_ and he was so charming and handsome and considerate.

She knew he wouldn't laugh, obviously, she new he respected her too much for that. But she'd never given a man a gift before, much less a _noble_ , and now she was wondering if a single flower was enough. Even if it _was_ a perfect red rose.

She took a deep breath, pushed open the door to the barracks, and stepped inside.

"Um...Virion? Are you busy?" She heard him set something down before he turned to her. "S-sorry, I didn't realize you were-"

"Nonsense!" He smiled. "I was just finished re-stringing my my bow, your timing could not have been more perfect," he assured her. "Lovely Olivia, to think that _you_ would seek _me_ out...perhaps you've overcome a bit of that shyness?"

"I don't know about _that,_ but...well, I heard today was your birthday, and I wanted to give you something," she stammered, her hand tightening around the rose's stem for a moment before thrusting it forward. "Here! Um, I hope you like it! I just thought it would suit you, but if not, I can-"

He took the flower from her, examining it, studying it...and then tucking it into his cravat. It looked breathtaking against the soft white fabric.

"Milady, how did you ever guess roses were my favorite?"

"Oh!" Olivia's heart raced, her cheeks heating up. "I didn't, it was a lucky guess...I just thought a rose would suit someone like you."

"Dear Olivia, would you mind terribly if I moved a bit closer?" he asked. She nodded, and in one swift motion he was standing right before her, eyes looking into hers. "This is quite possibly the most thoughtful gift a man could receive, especially from the woman he adores beyond all reason. You've made this...almost the happiest birthday I could have."

"Almost...?" She smiled a little. "What would make it the happiest?" Their faces were only inches apart and she was sure she knew what he had in mind; while the thought made her nervous, she also hoped she was right.

"May I?"

"Please." She tilted her head upwards, her heart fluttering as their lips met.


End file.
